


Reunited?

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Birds of Prey (TV)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just seeing her again brings back more memories than you could ever have wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> Word Count: 330  
> Date Written: 5 January 2011  
> Written for: fandom_stocking 2010 [[original post](http://community.livejournal.com/fandom_stocking/103481.html?thread=2603065#t2603065)]  
> Recipient: merfilly  
> Spoilers: 1x05 "Sins of the Mother"  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Archive: Frisked & Conquered exclusive .. anyone else, please link to the site and let me know…thanks!
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of the WB, Warner Brothers Television, Tollin/Robbins, and DC Comics. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. . This site is in no way affiliated with “The Birds of Prey,” the WB, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I've always wanted to write something for Barbara and Caroline. I even thought I had at one point, but as I can't find any evidence of that, I obviously misremembered it. But, after a conversation with merfilly on FB, I couldn't help but write this for her stocking, despite the fact that she didn't list this pairing/fandom as one of her options. I was pretty sure she wouldn't mind…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, for always sticking around, no matter how long it takes…
> 
> Beta: shatterpath

Just seeing her again brings back more memories than you could ever have wanted. It's been years since the two of you were last in the same room; and now you're staring at her as if time never stopped, while ignoring the fact that she's been mentoring your daughter for months now. It's hard to look at her in that damned chair and reconcile that woman with the woman you used to run across the rooftops with so many years ago.

As if time turned back, you can hear her begging you to stay, that the two of you can work out whatever it is going on that's making you leave. The tears in her eyes, the pain in her voice, they nearly did you in that night. You lied and let her think you'd stick around to work it out, made love all night until she passed out in sheer exhaustion. You were gone before she awoke, with only a tersely written " _This is something I need to do_ " to say goodbye for you.

"It's good to see you again," you finally say, managing to get the words past the lump in your throat.

She says something in reply, most likely her own greeting to you, but you don't hear the words. Instead, you hear her voice hoarsely panting in your ear, pleading for you to let her come, promising anything and everything if you'll just let her--

"Caroline? Is something wrong?"

Fighting -- and utterly failing -- the hot flush of embarrassment, you cough and clear your throat. "Just… Remembering old times, that's all."

"All good I hope." Her voice never changes, but you can see her eyes hardening, most likely against the same things you're remembering.

"Of course," you lie, smiling warmly at her.

You were a coward then; why change the pattern now? Obviously she's not ready to patch things up quite yet. But maybe, just maybe, Dinah can help you mend those fences with Barbara…


End file.
